


Succulents and Poppies

by SansyFresh



Series: Fluff and Stuff [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Other, Reader has no defined gender, Rivalry, Slice of Life, coffee shop AU, reader is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: You wondered what the sudden gifts were for. Maybe it was an Underground thing.





	Succulents and Poppies

**Author's Note:**

> For the-jennisms! thank you ^^ I hope this is satisfactory lol
> 
> enjoy?

The bell rang over the glass door as it was pushed open, your eyes squinting at the two bags of near identical coffee grounds in your hands as you tossed a “Be with you in a moment!” over your shoulder. There was no answer, so you assumed whoever it was was getting a look at the menu while they waited. Taking advantage, you glared hard at the coffee grounds, finally deciding that one was probably just as good as the other (or at least, you hoped), and put them both up on the shelf.

Dodging the box of items you’d been shelving, you stepped up to the counter of your small coffee shop, flashing your brightest early morning smile before the visage of the person standing in front of you fully clicked. “Hello! Welcome to- oh Slim!” Your grin turned more genuine, one of your favorite skeleton men standing across the counter.

Said skeleton snorted, smiling down at you with a nearly smug expression as you put your hands on your hips, faux glaring up at him. “Slim, you should have said it was you! I wouldn’t have given you the silent treatment for so long, you dork!”

Now he laughed, the sound rich and deep, his head tilting as he stared down at you unabashed. “Jus’ came by to say good mornin’, darlin’, no need to give me the cold shoulder.”

Huffing, you turned and started making his regular, talking as your hands moved fluidly through the order. “Well, that’s no reason to just stand there like a creep. Say hello while actually, y’know,  _ saying  _ it?” Glancing back, you winked to make sure he knew you weren’t serious, his easy grin and half lidded eyes letting you know he wasn’t taking you too seriously. 

“I’ll give that a try… one o’ these days.” he said mysteriously, the tone making your eyes roll. Turning back around, you popped a lid on his iced caramel macchiato and set it solidly in his hand. 

“There you go, sugar. Remember, tab gets paid next week or else!” you teased, hands back on your hips. He chuckled, taking a sip of his drink and exhaling in delight, before he winked at you.

“Try not to be so sternum there, missy, and I’ll do my best.” He started to turn away, likely to get to work himself, before he paused, your attention grabbed as he brought his other hand from behind his back, producing a small pot of flowers. They were small and petite, all in your favorite shade of color. “A little gift.” he said simply, setting the pot on your counter before finally turning completely and walking through the door.

Staring after him for a few moments, you pick up the small pot, wondering how in the hell he’d hidden it the whole exchange, before lifting it to your nose. Taking a small sniff, you couldn’t help the grin that lifted your expression. You’d have to find a good place to put these, where they’d get a refreshing amount of sunlight in the mornings.

~.~

A few days later and the flowers were thriving, growing so well you’d had to find them a larger pot to live in. You still wondered what made him get you such a gift, but something kept you from asking the other mornings he came in.

You had just switched the sign on the door to ‘Open!‘, your attention pulled to the new batch of cinnamon cocoa cookies you’d baked that morning when the bell above the door jingled. Picking up a few of the treats with a napkin, you set them all on the free samples plate right up front before brushing your hands on your apron and looking up to greet the customer.

It was nearly a repeat of the days before, this time with your other most favorite skeleton. “Sans, you scoundrel, you’re as bad as Slim!”

Sans grinned, stepping the rest of the way up to the counter to lay his head on the cool surface. “Aw, don’t be so sour with me. I know how to sweeten you up.” Taking one of the cookies, he winked, ignoring your perfected stink eye as he took a bite.

Snatching it back out of his hands, you let your face fall into something haughty as you crossed your arms. “Only paying customers get the free samples, Sansy.” Taking a bite out of it, you savored the flavor as it melt in your mouth before opening one eye to glance down at him. You had to laugh at the nearly heartbroken face he was pulling, eyelights wobbling and everything, the sight enough to pull your heartstrings.

Huffing, as if it was a great burden, you handed him back the cookie, laughing again as he all but crammed the rest of it in his mouth, chewing with fervor. 

He chuckled as he finished it, expression back to the lazy drawl it always was. “Your sweets are the best, darlin’. Can’t get any better anywhere… except maybe from my bro. You know how it is.”

You nodded, smiling. “I do.”

His grin widened, and he turned, ready to leave for one of his multiple side jobs that were apparently too mysterious for you to know about, before he popped his hand from his pocket, producing a tiny cactus. You squealed at the tininess of it, picking it up by the tiny pot to hold it up in the light where you could see it better. 

“Is this real?!” You were overwhelmed by how tiny this cactus was. When Sans nodded, face pure mischief, you shook your arms happily, rushing over to the window with the flowers to place it in a place of honor next to them. Sans followed you over, his expression tightening at the sight of the flowers, though all of your attention was on making sure they both had the right amount of sunlight.

“It should...grow bigger. So…” he left off there, so you finished the thought for him.

“I’ll keep an eye on it! Thank you Sans!” You tugged him close, giving him a brief hug before you were off and back around the counter to serve someone else that had come in. You didn’t notice the small blush on his face, or the glare he sent to the flowers before he left, sending you a goodbye over his shoulder before heading off.

You only knew how happy you were to have both him and Slim in your life, the best friends anyone could ever ask for. Glancing over at your plants every now and then, you smiled, reminded of them both.

But still...you had to wonder what was with the sudden presents in the first place?


End file.
